The monitoring of patient data such as data of the lung or of the cardiovascular system is known in many configurations by indicating monitoring apparatus.
An anesthesia simulator is disclosed in the publication "Abbott-Narkosesimulator" by Helmut Schwilden (Deutsche Abbott GmbH, Dec. 1986). In this anesthesia simulator, the possible vaporizer adjustment of the anesthesia apparatus is coupled to parameters of the ventilating system and certain physiological quantities of the patient with the said of a computer. The percentage of the cardiac output with which the individual organs are perfused is shown after adjustment of the data of the patient and of the anesthesia apparatus essential for the anesthesia as well as after the selection of the anesthesia substance. Each organ is assigned two quantities, namely, the percentage portion of the organ relative to the overall body volume and the percentage of the cardiac output with which this organ is perfused. This is concerned with the division of a measurement parameter determined as a patient value such as of the cardiac output (HMV) to the most important organs and with the image-like illustration of this division. In this way, the same measurement quality is generated from few patient data by means of the subdivision of a plurality of component data.